We Will Be Remembered
by IWantColoredRain
Summary: Songfic, fem!Percy/Luke. Song is Long Live by Taylor Swift. Atalanta Jackson's thoughts on the Second Titanomachy and Gigantomachy.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus, that honour belongs to the genius that is Rick Riordan. Lana= fem!Percy. Lyrics by Taylor Swift.**

 **Long Live**

 _I said remember this moment in the back of my mind  
The time we stood with our shaking hands  
The crowds in stands went wild  
We were the Kings and the Queens  
And they read off our names  
The night you danced like you knew our lives  
Would never be the same  
You held your head like a hero  
On a history book page  
It was the end of a decade  
But the start of an age _

They'd done it. Finally after almost four years Kronos was ashes in the wind. After as the Gods gave out awards to Thalia, and Katie and Grover and Luke and Nico, Lana stood hands shaking from the adrenaline crash. She refused to become an Olympian, instead choosing to ensure that all demigods would be claimed, and that no halfblood would a reason to defect from Olympus again like Annabeth Chase and Ethan Nakamura and all the other demigods on Kronos' army. _  
_

 _Long live the walls we crashed through  
How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
I was screaming long live all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders  
One day, we will be remembered_

The funerals, or memorials really, were the worst part. She kept a stoic mask on as she gave a speech, staring at the faces in front of her. Everyone was drawn and pale and most were either sobbing outright or had red eyes from crying in privacy. She ended her speech with the words, "Their bravery and sacrifice will never be forgotten, whether a child of Aphrodite or a son of Ares, they and all of those who fought in the war will _never_ be forgotten, so long as one person remains to spread the story of their deaths." __

 _I said remember this feeling  
I pass the pictures around  
Of all the years that we stood there  
On the side-lines wishing for right now_

Lana was sitting in her cabin carefully arranging the memorial poster with all the pictures taken since her second year at Camp, when the war had (unofficially) begun. She'd gotten a hold of photos of Zoe Nightshade, Bianca Di'Angelo and Silena, she'd even managed to get photographs of the security cameras from the hotel lobby where they'd set up headquarters. It wasn't enough, it didn't change anything, it didn't bring any of them back. They had wished for the Titans' defeat for so long, but the wish had come true with far to high a cost. __

 _We are the Kings and the Queens  
You traded your baseball cap for a crown  
When they gave us our trophies  
And we held them up for our town  
And the cynics were outraged  
Screaming, "This is absurd!"  
Cause for a moment a band of thieves  
In ripped up jeans got to rule the world _

The Gods stared at her in outrage as she made her demands, "Lana," her father said, "You ask to much." "Say what you will my Lords and Ladies," she replied, stony faced, "But your children are lying dead or injured on the streets because you couldn't be bothered to take a _second_ out of your immortal lives to claim them and that gave Kronos the tools he needed to rise, then you refused to believe it until it was to late! Everything that happened in this war is entirely your fault!" Zeus agreed to her orders.

 _Long live the walls we crashed through  
How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
I was screaming long live all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders  
I'm not afraid  
Long live all the mountains we moved  
I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you  
I was screaming long live that look on your face  
And bring on all the pretenders  
One day, we will be remembered_

Lana had spent the last four years fighting for a cause she didn't think she believed in, she'd had only a few months of peace, before Juno/Hera had tossed her head first without memories into another. As she raised her sword to block Porphyrion Lana wondered grimly if it would ever end, somehow she doubted it, she would spend the rest of her, (most likely short) life a pawn of the Olympians. __

 _Hold on to spinning around  
Confetti falls to the ground  
May these memories break our fall_

She her first night on Argo II wrapped in Luke's arms as they slow danced and reminisced about their time together and everything (everyone) they'd lost. __

 _Will you take a moment, promise me this  
That you'll stand by me forever  
But if God forbid fate should step in  
And force us into a goodbye  
If you have children some day  
When they point to the pictures  
Please tell them my name  
Tell them how the crowds went wild  
Tell them how I hope they shine_

In Tartarus facing worse odds than ever before, she was injured. They were surrounded on all sides with no supplies, she made Luke swear that if worst came to worst, he'd leave her and get to the Doors himself. She ignored his refusals and pressed him til he agreed, Atalanta Jackson had never been one to shy away from Thanatos' gaze after all. __

 _Long live the walls we crashed through  
I had the time of my life, with you  
Long, long live the walls we crashed through  
How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
And I was screaming long live all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders  
I'm not afraid  
Singing, long live all the mountains we moved  
I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you  
And long, long live the look on your face  
And bring on all the pretenders  
One day, we will be remembered _

They'd survivedand sent Gaia back to sleep, they'd forced a peace between the two Camps and once again stood victorious, and standing on Half-Blood Hill, Lana swore to never forget, she swore that she'd make sure these wars would always be remembered so that the mistakes made would never be repeated. It _will be remembered._


End file.
